Neo Ganimes
Neo Ganimes (ネオ ガニメ, Neo Ganime) is a mutated giant stone crab kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Ganimes is simply put; big, dumb and evil. He's a lumbering brute with a pretty low attention span and is easily distracted. However, in battle he is very deadly and cunning. He is an excellent fighter with his claws and he also likes to arm wrestle; though that's mainly because no one has ever beaten him in a arm wrestling match with him. History Debut: Neo Space Amoeba Pt. 1: Primal Fury!!! Three sea monsters known as Neo Gezora, Neo Ganimes himself and Neo Kamoebas appeared in Yokohama and began to run amok, smashing through many buildings and damaging property. FlamingoMask then showed up and changed into kaiju size to combat the three monsters. Neo Gezora was the first of the three monsters to spot FlamingoMask and flailed his tentacles at him. FlamingoMask kicked back at Neo Gezora, but Neo Gezora fought back by wrapping his tentacles around FlamingoMask's leg and tossing him into Neo Ganimes. As FlamingoMask bumped into Neo Ganimes, Neo Ganimes then turned around to face FlamingoMask and then raised up his right claw, punching him into a building. As FlamingoMask got back up, he fired a light orb at Neo Ganimes's face, but then Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas charged up and gained up on FlamingoMask. Neo Ganimes grabbed FlamingoMask by the arms and Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas closed in, but then suddenly a loud and powerful roar could be heard. The water in the bay suddenly burst with something landing a few meters away from the four; as FlamingoMask and the three monsters turned around to face what was it, they saw a creature standing there with it's eyes closed. It's eyes then opened and then roared in primal fury, revealing it to be none other than Togera. Neo Ganimes was more interested in fighting Togera, so he threw FlamingoMask aside and went up to fight him instead, leaving FlamingoMask behind with Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas. Neo Ganimes went up in front of Togera, his claws snapping. Togera then swung his left fist at Neo Ganimes's face to which Neo Ganimes retaliated with by swinging his right massive claw at Togera. Togera was hit by the claw, only to slam another fist into the crabs face followed up by a slashing uppercut with his claws. Neo Ganimes growled and then headbutted against Togera. Togera then extended the blades on his forearm, slashing one of them diagonally into Neo Ganimes. Neo Ganimes swung his massive claw at Togera again, hitting him this time. Togera then slashed Neo Ganimes in the chest followed up by a slash in his shoulder before finally turning around and slamming his blade into the crabs face. Noe Ganimes then reeled back up, shooting out a stream of foaming white bubbles at Togera, though this didn't do much to him. Neo Ganmies remarked that it was never his favorite attack; Neo Ganimes then bent down and then rammed at Togera hard. Togera then got back up and unleashed his ultimate combo: slamming one of his blades into Neo Ganimes stomach, followed up by biting him quickly in the face, followed by punching him in the face and then slashing him in the face, followed by smacking him in the sides with his spiked club tail, followed up by two slashing motions creating an X, and finally ending it with slamming his massive club tail into Neo Ganimes's face sending him flying into a building; creating an explosion made up of dirt and debris. Neo Ganimes then got back up, slowly and groggily albeit. Neo Ganimes then ran up to Togera, intending to beat him up badly with his massive right claw. Togera was slashed badly, and then fired his radioactive green breath at Neo Ganimes. Neo Ganimes was hit badly and then swam underwater, trying to clamp at Togera's legs with his claws, but this didn't work out so well as he thought. Togera then stabbed Neo Ganimes's left claw, causing some major pain to Neo Ganimes. Neo Ganimes and Togera then got into duel between Togera's blade and Neo Ganimes's own massive right claw, in a very sword-fight like battle. Neo Space Amoeba Pt. 2: The Return of Robo-47 Neo Ganimes then raised up his massive claws and ran at Togera at full speed, sending Togera crashing down a t a few buildings. Togera got back up and braced himself as Neo Ganimes leaped towards him. Neo Ganimes picked up a building and hurled it at Togera slide back slightly, but remained in position. Enraged, Neo Ganimes then ran up against Togera. Neo Ganimes then kicked at Togera; Togera then finally made his move, moving to the side and quickly sending a slash right through Neo Ganimes's side. Neo Ganimes then stumbles over, falling down on Neo Kamoebas. Both Neo Ganimes and Neo Kamoebas then both got back up and attacked Togera and Robo-47, with Neo Ganimes this time going into attack Robo-47 and Neo Kamoebas attacking Togera. Neo Ganimes then fired a stream of foamy bubbles at Robo-47 and began to ram at him with his claws. Robo-47 blasted the bubbles with his machine gun turret, approaching rather quickly, also causing Neo Ganimes to flail around. As Togera and Robo-47 began to duke it out with each other; Neo Ganimes didn't want to give in yet, and slashes his claws against Togera. Neo Ganimes then raised up his right claw and then was about to ram it against Togera. Togera then grabbed Neo Ganimes and swung him against Robo-47. As Neo Ganimes got back up, he then charged against Togera, wailing on him with his massive claws. Togera had enough of the giant crab and then charged right at Neo Ganimes and stabbed his blade right through his chest, which did not do any brutal harm but hurt a lot. Togera twisted his blade and then instantly took his blade back out, which sent blood everywhere and was followed up by him slamming his fist into Neo Ganimes's face. Neo Ganimes was sent flying against the ground, making a loud thud and dirt explosion. Neo Ganimes then limply got up and leaped into the waters, retreating. MechaGodzilla X Neo Ganimes briefly appeared in the RP where he rose out from the waters near New York City to assist MechaGodzilla X to fight against Gamoni and TripGoji. However, after much battling and getting torched by their attacks, Neo Ganimes was soon defeated and fell over into the waters, crashing down below. He would not be seen until much later. Combat De Cluster Neo Ganeimes reappeared towards the end of the RP where he rose out from the waters and attacked both Godzilla 1994 and Gladiator Bombshell and fought them off, stabbing his giant claw into the former and bashing against the latter. Gladiator Bombshell then focused onto taking out Neo Ganimes and then shifted his focus away from the Gojiran and began to launch his assault onto Neo Ganimes. Gladiator Bombshell then bashed his fists and thermoblades into Neo Ganimes some more, to which then Neo Ganimes retreated out into the seas; Gladiator Bombshell didn't want to give in however and then chased him out onto sea. Resolution in the Pacific Neo Ganimes and Gladiator Bombshell then took their fight out somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, where the two battled at for two hours. Neo Ganimes took a toll for the worse and was shown to be heavily damaged. However before Gladiator Bombshell could deliver the killing blow against Neo Ganimes, a mysterious giant being from underwater dragged Gladiator Bombshell from surprised underwater, to which Neo Ganimes then collapse and floated aways far out of Gladiator Bombshell's reach. Battle in Sapporo: Neo Ganimes, Jiorugon and Omicron PRGoji As Jiorugon made it into the city of Sapporo, Jiorugon then lashed his chain against some buildings, striking them down. Then out from the waters, a giant sea monster rose out from the depths---Neo Ganimes! Jiorugon and Neo Ganimes then got locked into combat, fighting each other and with Neo Ganimes shooting a stream of bubbles at Jiorugon's eyes. This didn't do much to Jiorugon and so Jiorugon then bashed at Neo Ganimes. As the two fought some more however, then NankaiGoji appeared, throwing cars at them. Jiorugon then took out his chain and sweeped it against some buildings, striking at them. However, then some railgun blasts were then fired at Jiorugon, sending out sparks flying from his back; Azure Defiant had arrived! Azure Defiant then rushed up and punched at Jiorugon, sending sparks and flares flying out. Neo Ganimes then continued to do battle, but got shot at many times by Azure Defiant and Iron Man. Soon, he then retreated after taking in too many rounds. Raiga Raids Again Neo Ganimes reappeared along with Neo Kamoebas and Neo Gezora where he rampaged against a city, with Death Penguin leading the charge. However Raiga then appeared to do combat with him, along with his allies. Neo Ganimes put up a good fight, initally tanking in her attacks and using his massive claw as a blade against her, but in the end he was one of the first to be taken down, being defeated by Raiga's Crimson Thunder. Abilities * Armored Hide: Neo Ganimes has a very armored, thick and durable hide that can protect him from many bombs, shells, missiles, gunfire, beams and many others, to the point attacks can ricochet off of him. * Massive Claws: Neo Ganimes can use his mighty, strong and colossal claws for battle, using them to grip or slash at his foes with. * Bubbles: Neo Ganimes can spew a stream of foaming bubbles from his vertical mouth. Trivia * Neo Ganimes was originally used by Flaredragon00. * Out of the three Neo Space Amoeba monsters so far, Neo Ganimes is the only one to speak. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Neo Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Crustacean